Jigglypuff The Explorer
Cast *Dora - Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Boots - Kirby *Benny - Pac-Man (Pacman) *Isa - Pin (Battle for BFDI) *Tico - Pit (Kid Icarus) *Backpack - The Super Readers (Super Why!) *Map - Glorp Corps (Mixels) *The Fiesta Trio - Mii Fighters (Super Smash Bros Ultimate) *Swiper (Bad) - Joker (Persona 5) *Swiper (Good) - Corrin (Fire Emblem) *Big Red Chicken - Spongy (Battle for BFDI) *Grumpy Old Troll - Wario (Warioware) *Baby Blue Bird - Firey Jr (Battle for BFDI) *Diego - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Baby Jaguar - Pichu (Pokemon) *Mami - Wigglytuff (Pokemon) *Papi - Riachu (Pokemon) Gallery Jigglypuff.jpg Kirby on Kirby Star Allies.png 55. Pac Man.png Pin.png 28. Pit.png File:TOGETHER_WE_ARE.....THE_SUPER_READERS.jpg File:Glorp_Corp_tribe.png File:1200px-Mii_Fighter_SSBU.png File:71._Joker_LARGER.png File:62._Corrin.png File:Spongy.png File:30._Wario.png File:Firey_Jr..png File:08._Pikachu.png File:19._Pichu.png File:040Wigglytuff.png File:Raichu.png Episode Season 1 *The Legends of Spongy *Lost and Found *Hic Boom Oh *Beaches *We All Scream for Ice Cream *Choo-Choo! *Treasure Island *Three Little Piggies *The Big River *Berry Hunt *Wizzle Wishes *Grandma's House *Surprise! *Sticky Tape *Bouncing Ball *The Super Readers! *Bugga Bugga *Fish Out of Water *Little Star *Jigglypuff Saves the Prince *El Coqui *The Chocolate Tree *To The Treehouse *Te Amo *Villager's Flute *Call Me Mr. Poyo Season 2 *The Big Storm *The Magic Stick *The Missing Piece *Bottle the Bottle *Lost Waddle Dee *Doctor Jigglypuff *The Golden Expolorers *El Día De Las Madres *Lost Glorp Corps *Yoshi the Dino Express *The Big Pianta *The Happy Old Wario *Super Glorp Corp League *Click! *¡Rápído, Pit! *A Present for Chris McLean *Letter for Corrin *Jigglypuff La Musica *Egg Hunt *Super Spies *To the Monkey Bars *Hide and Go Seek *School Pet *Quack! Quack! *Whose Birthday is it? *The Lost City *Four the Circus Number Season 3 *Jiggly Had a Little Lamb *Meet Pikachu *R.O.B The Robot *The Big Potato *Resuce Rescue Rescue! *Save the Puppies *Por Favor *What Happens Next? *The Fix-It Machine *Baby Dino *Baseball Kirby *Kirby's Special Day *to the South Pole *Journey to the Purple Planet *Boo! *Jigglypuff Saves the Game *Jigglypuff's Pirate Adventure *The Super Silly Fiesta *Kirby's Cuddly Dinosaur *Job Day *Louder! *ABC Animals *Best Couples (and Best Friends) Season 4 *Jigglypuff's Fairytale Adventure *Kurin, La Quinceañera *Star Catcher *La Maestra de Musica *The Shy Rainbow *Joker/Corrin the Explorer *Star Mountain *Big Sister Jigglypuff *Super Igglybuff Twins *Jigglypuff's Got a Puppy *Catch the Igglybuff Twins *We're a Team *Super Spies 2: The Joker Machine *Jigglypuff and Pikachu to the Rescue *Jigglypuff's Dance to the Rescue *Save Pikachu *Jigglypuff's First Trip *Pichu's Roar *Jigglypuff's World Adventure *Kirby to the Rescue *Jigglypuff Saves the Mermaids Season 5 *First Day of School *The Super Readers Parade *Pac Man's Big Race *Pin's Unicorn Flowers *Jigglypuff's Jack in the Box *Jigglypuff Saves the Snow Princess *The Mayan Adventure *Bouncy Kirby *Spongy’s Magic Show *Pacman’s Treasure *Jigglypuff Saves Three Kings Day *Jigglypuff Saves the Three Little Piggies *Bark, Bark to Play Park *Jigglypuff Saves the Crystal Kingdom *The Super Igglybuff Twins’ Dream Adventure *Jigglypuff’s Christmas Carol *Jigglypuff Helps the Birthday Edmond *Pirate Treasure Hunt *Kirby’s Maxim Tomato Wish *Jigglypuff Big Birthday Adventure Season 6 *Jigglypuff's Pegaso Adventure *Happy Birthday, Super Igglybuff Twins *Jigglypuff's Ballet Adventure *¡Vacaciones! *Jigglypuff in Warioware Land *The Tale of King Chrom *The Secret of Atlantis *Corrin's Favorite Things *Jigglypuff's Knighthood Adventure Season 7 *Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure *Rocky's Big Surprise *Jigglypuff's Royal Rescue *Jigglypuff Rocks Season 8 *Jigglypuff in Wonderland *Jigglypuff's Museum Sleepover Adventure *Jigglypuff's Super Soccer Showdown *Jigglypuff's Fairy Godmother Rescue Category:Home Videos Category:Dora the Explorer Home Videos